


Girl Of My Dreams

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been two years since Ryuko and Satsuki had won the war against Ragyo and ever since the two sisters have been hiding their true feelings from each other until now. You have read to find out what happens next. (This fic is being beta'ed and edited)





	1. Chapter 1: Ryuko x Satsuki: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's been two years since Ryuko and Satsuki had won the war against Ragyo and ever since the two sisters have been hiding their true feelings from each other until now. You have read to find out what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything in weeks, so here's a whole new FanFic, which will be three chapters and it is for the Kill La Kill fandom. This is my first time writing for both this pairing and the Kill La Kill fandom. This is an incest Fic and it will get quite smutty later on. And I promise that I will get back to writing and posting my other FanFics that I should have finished writing and posting ages ago. Now on with the story.

Ryuko panted hard as she continued to throw punch after punch at the heavy bag that hung down from the ceiling. It was close to ten on a Saturday night, and Ryuko was busy doing what she usually did on a Saturday; working out at her nearest gym. One of the reasons she was working out so hard was because of her sister, Satsuki Kiryuin. Specifically, her feelings towards the older girl.

'I'm in love with my own sister, and I have no idea how the fuck I'm going to tell her,' Ryuko thought to herself as her fist connected with the bag again, 'I'll figure something out, though. I always fucking do.' Ryuko had realized how she really felt about Satsuki just a couple months after being at Honnouji Academy, long before discovering they were sisters.

And at first, she hated herself for the way she felt. She's bisexual and she's had crushes on other women throughout her entire life, but she had never even considered being in love with a family member. But here she was, in love with her own older sister. Ryuko had just never thought that she could be attracted to her older sister. Once she understood it, she realized that there was no reason to hate herself for being in love. Satsuki was the one person that meant the most to her in the entire world.

Several minutes later, Ryuko was forced to stop her workout due to exhaustion. Her arms were starting to feel rubbery, and sweat was stinging her eyes. She sat on a nearby bench to catch her breath, hands absently pushing her streaked black and red hair from her face, and took a bottle of water from her pack. The water helped cool down her body temperature but didn't do anything for the ocean of sweat dripping off of her body.

She took a deep breath and stood from the bench, intent on getting into the shower and scrubbing herself clean before going home to her sister. Satsuki would probably be cooking something delicious, and Ryuko felt her belly grumble at the thought. She laughed and rubbed her stomach as she walked into the locker room.

"I hear you in there. Be patient," she admonished her stomach with a grin. Twenty minutes later, Ryuko was walking back out of the locker room and waved to the staff attendant at the desk. She'd taken a long, hot shower using her favorite soap and the heat of the water had helped to relax her muscles. She'd dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and had pulled her shoulder-length hair back from her face with a braid. She pushed the exit doors open and strode across the parking lot to where her motorcycle was waiting.

After securing her gym bag to the bike, she swung her leg over and fastened her helmet into place. The bike rumbled to life between her legs, and she couldn't help the small purr that escaped her lips. One side effect of working out as she did was both a blessing and a curse; she was always left horny. The rumble of the bike between her legs didn't help matters either, and she had to fight to not think about masturbating in front of Satsuki. Or being fucked by her. When she turned into the garage at home, she'd managed to hold herself together and focus. Her hormones were still raging, but it was like a slow burn instead of an incendiary flare. Entering the house from the garage, Ryuko could smell something divine. She didn't know what it was, but she was eager to find out, double-timing her steps to reach the kitchen faster.

Satsuki was standing at the stove, her back to Ryuko, busy with whatever she was cooking. It gave Ryuko a chance to admire her sister from behind for a moment. Satsuki was bent over the stove with her ass sticking up in the air. Ryuko took a moment to admire the hard work her sister put into working out and staying in shape. In the tight jeans she was wearing at that very moment, her ass and legs looked amazing.

Satsuki jumped as Ryuko snuck behind her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to giggle. Satsuki turned around, laughing as well, but trying to scowl at Ryuko at the same time, which was quite difficult to accomplish.

"That wasn't very nice," Satsuki said to her.

"Am I supposed to be nice?"

"Do you want this food that I made for the both of us or not?"

"I'm very sorry, Satsuki," Ryuko tried to look contrite. She even leaned forward and chanced a kiss to her sister's cheek, pretending not to notice the softness of her sister's skin against her own lips.

"I'm glad that you're back home. I'm almost done here, and then we can sit and eat."

Ryuko nodded, and turned to the table, setting a place for each of them and getting drinks. When Satsuki brought the bowls of dangojiru to the table, Ryuko's stomach once again growled loud enough for both girls to hear.

"Someone's very hungry," Satsuki remarked with a smirk.

"You take good care of me, and you cook such good food, how could I not be hungry?" Ryuko had meant it as an off-hand comment, but something in her voice caused her sister to blush a delicate pink, straight up to her ears. After that, both girls concentrated on their bowls of soup until they were completely full, and Ryuko gathered up the dishes to clean. It was something she was happy to do in exchange for everything Satsuki did for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. This is the end of the first chapter of my new FanFic. I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. The second chapter should be written and posted soon. I'll also get back to writing and posting my other FanFics as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuko x Satsuki: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of Girl Of My Dreams. I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This will be quite fluffy. I do apologize that it has been over a week since I wrote and posted the first chapter of this FanFic. I'll try to update my Fics faster from now on. Now on with the story.

Recap: It was about ten minutes later when she finally reached her home with Satsuki and she was glad to be back home even though she rather loved and enjoyed working out, but it always left her hot and horny afterwards and she had no idea why, but she really didn't mind it. And every time, she always fantasized about fucking her sister silly as she masturbated by using either just her fingers or one of her favorite sex toys.

She drove her bike into the garage and afterwards, she parked it and she killed the engine. Ryuko then got off of her bike and she took off her helmet and she placed on top of her bike. Ryuko then walked towards the steps that lead upstairs to the rest of the mansion. She sniffed the air as a wonderful smell made it's way to her nose and it lead her to the kitchen. And that's when she saw Satsuki was cooking something for the both of them, like she did every single time that Ryuko worked out late at night.

Ryuko had learned of Satsuki's amazing skill of cooking just a couple of weeks after she had moved in with her and she really enjoyed her sisters cooking. She looked forward to it everytime that she was finished with her workout. Satsuki heard footsteps coming from behind her and she let a small smile spread itself across her face as she finally notices her younger sister. She walked over to her and she hugged Ryuko to her and they both blushed slightly and then Satsuki pulled away from Ryuko.

"I'm glad that you're back home, sis. Dinner is almost finished. Please have a seat and then we can eat"., Satsuki said and Ryuko nodded her head in reply and she walked over to the kitchen table and she sat down in a chair as Satsuki continued to cook their late night meal. And their late night dinner was finished cooking not but ten minutes later.

xxxxxx

After the two women had finished eating their late night dinner, they both decided to watch some TV in their living room for a little while. It was some old movie that neither of them was paying much attention to with what was going on in both of their minds at that very moment. Satsuki sneaked glances over at her slightly younger sister. Ryuko was watching tv and with all of the lights being turned off in the living room, Satsuki had noticed that the lights from engulphed Ryuko and Satsuki blushed slightly when she had realized that she was checking out her sister.

Satsuki quickly looked away from Ryuko and then back to the tv before Ryuko could notice that her older sister was actually checking her out. Satsuki's face had gotten even redder at the thought of Ryuko finding out about her attraction to her. Satsuki shook her head as she tried to focus on the tv once more. 'Damn it. I have to tell her how I feel about her soon or I'll go fucking nuts. I just love her so much that it actually hurts sometimes'., Satsuki had thought to herself.

Ryuko turned her attention away from the tv to glance over at Satsuki and she smiled softly to herself. Ryuko started to blush when her gaze went from Satsuki's beautiful face to her generous amount of cleavage that the shirt that Satsuki had chosen to wear that night was showing to Ryuko's loving eyes. And when Ryuko realized what she was doing, she quickly tore her gaze away from Satsuki's cleavage. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Shit fucking fuck. Why can't I stop staring at my sister's chest? She's just so fucking beautiful. Not too mention, she's a goddamned fucking genius. She's honestly one of the smartest people that I have ever met. I really do have to tell her how I really feel about her sooner rather than later'., Ryuko had thought to herself as she went back to watching tv and Satsuki did exactly the same thing as Ryuko just did.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two-Hours-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Two hours have passed since Ryuko and Satsuki had started to watch tv. And somehow during the movie, the two sisters had moved closer to each other on the couch and eventually they had both fallen asleep cuddled together on the couch. Satsuki was the first one to wake up and she had blushed beet red when she realized the position that the two of them were in. She then placed her left hand on Ryuko's right shoulder and she gently shook her until she finally woke up a few minutes later.

Ryuko's eyes flutter open as she woke up and she finally noticed how close that she and Satsuki were and she moved away slightly from her older sister and the two of them blushed even redder than they had done earlier that night. Ryuko then turned to face the tv and she noticed that it was still on, so she grabbed the tv remote off of the coffee table and she turned it off.

She then turned to face Satsuki, who gave her younger sister a curious look. Ryuko smiled softly at her and she scooted closer to her on the couch. And with how close that they were now, their knees were touching. 'Okay, here I go. I have to tell her right now'., Ryuko had thought to herself.

"Satsuki, there's something that I have to tell you. I should have told you this years ago, but I figured that it was just too fucking soon. But I just realized that right now is the right time for me to tell you"., Ryuko said and her heart had started to beat so fast in her chest that she was sure that it was going to burst right out of her chest. That's when Satsuki had fully turned to face Ryuko wondering exactly what her sister was about to tell her and she was indeed very curious about it.

"Okay. You have my attention, Ryuko. What is it that you want to tell me? It sounds pretty serious. You know that I'm always for you, no matter what it is. I'll always be here for you"., Satsuki replied to her and she softly smiled at Ryuko. 'I wonder what it is that she wants to tell me. It sounds really important'., Satsuki had thought to herself.

Ryuko was quite touched by Satsuki's supportive words and she smiled softly at her older sister once more. 'Okay. I can do this'., Ryuko had thought to herself. Ryuko had taken a deep breath and then she slowly exhaled it. She then looked deep into Satsuki's eyes and the two of them blushed hard. Ryuko then took both of Satsuki's into both of her hands and their blushes had deepened even further.

"Satsuki, for the longest time, I have had feelings for you. Like romantic feelings. What I'm saying is, is that I'm fucking madly in love with you. And I have been since we first met at Honnouji Academy. I was actually pretty damn terrified to say anything because before I met you, I had no idea that I liked girls, much less that I'm gay. But you Satsuki, my absolutely beautiful and amazing sister had opened my eyes to who I truly am. There weren't that many people that were openly gay or LGBTQ+ at Honnouji Academy other than you and when I realized that I was gay, I was just really scared to come out, even though I had no reason to be scared at all. I love you Satsuki and if you feel the same way, will you please be my girlfriend/sister?"., Ryuko said to her and Satsuki just stared at Ryuko with wide eyes and her jaw slightly dropped. 'I finally told her how I really feel about her'., Ryuko had thought to herself.

Satsuki then did the same thing that Ryuko did when she took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled it. She looked back at Ryuko and she smiled warmly at her younger sister. 'I can't believe that Ryuko feels exactly the same way that I feel about her. Now, I just have to tell her how I feel about her'., Satsuki had thought to herself. Satsuki then gently squeezes Ryuko's hands and they both blush once more.

"Ryuko, I'm in love with you as well. And I have been for a long time now. I was just scared to admit that I'm in love with my sister, because of what Ragyo did to me. But that's when I realized that what she did to me was rape and sexual abuse, but what you and I have is true love. I love you, Ryuko so much. And to answer your question, yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend/sister"., Satsuki had replied and now they were both slightly crying now. Satsuki leaned toward Ryuko and Ryuko did the same and the two of them shared their very first kiss with each other.

The two sisters pulled away from their first kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other's and they gazed lovingly into each other's beautiful eyes and they just couldn't get enough of each other. And that's when they had leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of Girl Of My Dreams. I'll try to have the third chapter written and posted soon, by either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. It's been a long time since I have watched Kill La Kill, so please forgive me for any errors that I have made, series wise. The third chapter will be quite smutty. And there might be a time jump. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuko x Satsuki: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter of Girl Of My Dreams and it is pretty long because of how much smut that will be in it. There will be a fourth and final chapter that I will write and post soon. And I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And as I'm writing this chapter, I have a cold. It's just a runny nose and a sore throat, but other than that, I'm doing okay. Now on with the story.

Recap: Ryuko was quite touched by Satsuki's supportive words and she smiled softly at her older sister once more. 'Okay. I can do this'., Ryuko had thought to herself. Ryuko had taken a deep breath and then she slowly exhaled it. She then looked deep into Satsuki's eyes and the two of them blushed hard. Ryuko then took both of Satsuki's into both of her hands and their blushes had deepened even further.

"Satsuki, for the longest time, I have had feelings for you. Like romantic feelings. What I'm saying is, is that I'm fucking madly in love with you. And I have been since we first met at Honnouji Academy. I was actually pretty damn terrified to say anything because before I met you, I had no idea that I liked girls, much less that I'm gay. But you Satsuki, my absolutely beautiful and amazing sister had opened my eyes to who I truly am. There weren't that many people that were openly gay or LGBTQ+ at Honnouji Academy other than you and when I realized that I was gay, I was just really scared to come out, even though I had no reason to be scared at all. I love you Satsuki and if you feel the same way, will you please be my girlfriend/sister?"., Ryuko said to her and Satsuki just stared at Ryuko with wide eyes and her jaw slightly dropped. 'I finally told her how I really feel about her'., Ryuko had thought to herself.

Satsuki then did the same thing that Ryuko did when she took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled it. She looked back at Ryuko and she smiled warmly at her younger sister. 'I can't believe that Ryuko feels exactly the same way that I feel about her. Now, I just have to tell her how I feel about her'., Satsuki had thought to herself. Satsuki then gently squeezes Ryuko's hands and they both blush once more.

"Ryuko, I'm in love with you as well. And I have been for a long time now. I was just scared to admit that I'm in love with my sister, because of what Ragyo did to me. But that's when I realized that what she did to me was rape and sexual abuse, but what you and I have is true love. I love you, Ryuko so much. And to answer your question, yes, I will gladly be your girlfriend/sister"., Satsuki had replied and now they were both slightly crying now. Satsuki leaned toward Ryuko and Ryuko did the same and the two of them shared their very first kiss with each other.

The two sisters pulled away from their first kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other's and they gazed lovingly into each other's beautiful eyes and they just couldn't get enough of each other. And that's when they had leaned in for another kiss.

xxxxxx

It's been a couple months since Ryuko and Satsuki had started dating, but they haven't had sex yet. The two sisters have just been way too busy. Satsuki has been working really hard staying late at her office and Ryuko has also started helping Satsuki out by working with her at her company. Satsuki sat at her desk busy filling out paperwork, while Ryuko was busy with helping Satsuki by placing her sister's paperwork in different piles. Satsuki looked over to Ryuko and she smiled to herself as she saw how cute and adorable that her younger sister looked right then and there. 'Damn, my sister is so cute. I can't wait for the two to return back home'., Satsuki had thought to herself.

"Hey, Ryuko. It's getting late. And I'm finished with my paperwork for the night. I'm actually kinda hungry"., Satsuki said and Ryuko had smiled and nodded her in reply to Satsuki. The two women then got to putting away all of Satsuki's paperwork. And once that was done with, the two of them had left Satsuki's building and they went back home to eat some food before going to bed.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three-Hours-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After they had late dinner, Satsuki and Ryuko had settled into their living room to watch tv because there was a show that they both had wanted to watch that they wanted to watch that night. And during the entire night, Ryuko couldn't keep her eyes off her sister at all that night. And at one point, she scooted closer to Satsuki and she then wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and she cuddled into her right side. Satsuki looked over at her and she had blushed hard. Ryuko was blushing as well.

"Hey, Sis. Satsuki, we have been dating for two months. There's something that I have been thinking for the past two weeks. I'm ready Satsuki. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level"., Ryuko had said while blushing a rather deep shade of red and Satsuki was blushing just as red as Ryuko was and they were both smiling as well.

"Ryuko, I have been thinking that also. I haven't been, well, intimate with anyone in so long, but I'm willing to try it with you, sis"., Satsuki replied and Ryuko responded by leaning up and capturing Satsuki's lips in a searing kiss. Satsuki kissed her back and she also wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck and Ryuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist. Ryuko licked across Satsuki's bottom lip and Satsuki parted her lips, inviting her sister's tongue and Ryuko then slipped her tongue past her lips and she sought out Satsuki's tongue with her own.

Satsuki and Ryuko both let out soft moans as they continued to make out heatedly. They eventually pulled out of their kiss a few minutes later for air and they rested their foreheads against each other's and they stared deeply into one another's eyes and they smiled lovingly at each other. Satsuki got up and off of the couch, pulling Ryuko with her. She grabbed Ryuko's left hand gently with her right hand and they both blushed once more.

"Come on, Ryuko. Let's finish this in my bedroom. We will both be much more comfortable making love for the first time in there on my bed rather than our rather cramped and small couch"., Satsuki said and Ryuko nodded and Satsuki nodded back to her in reply and then She leads the two of them to her bedroom, where they will make sweet love to each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. The next chapter which will be the fourth and final chapter will be quite smutty, fluffy and longer than this third chapter was and I can't wait to write and post it. I'll try to write and post the fourth and final chapter in a couple days from now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryuko x Satsuki: Part: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fourth chapter of Girl Of My Dreams. It's quite smutty and fluffy. This final chapter is quite long as well. In a few days, I'll try to get the seventh and final chapter of A Vampire's True Love written and posted soon. And I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading both of them. Now on with the story.

Recap: "Ryuko, I have been thinking that also. I haven't been, well, intimate with anyone in so long, but I'm willing to try it with you, sis"., Satsuki replied and Ryuko responded by leaning up and capturing Satsuki's lips in a searing kiss. Satsuki kissed her back and she also wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck and Ryuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist. Ryuko licked across Satsuki's bottom lip and Satsuki parted her lips, inviting her sister's tongue and Ryuko then slipped her tongue past her lips and she sought out Satsuki's tongue with her own.

Satsuki and Ryuko both let out soft moans as they continued to make out heatedly. They eventually pulled out of their kiss a few minutes later for air and they rested their foreheads against each other's and they stared deeply into one another's eyes and they smiled lovingly at each other. Satsuki got up and off of the couch, pulling Ryuko with her. She grabbed Ryuko's left hand gently with her right hand and they both blushed once more.

"Come on, Ryuko. Let's finish this in my bedroom. We will both be much more comfortable making love for the first time in there on my bed rather than our rather cramped and small couch"., Satsuki said and Ryuko nodded and Satsuki nodded back to her in reply and then She leads the two of them to her bedroom, where they will make sweet love to each other for the first time.

xxxxxx

The two sisters leave a trail of their clothes to Satsuki's bedroom, so by the time that the two of them made it to Satsuki's bed, they were both completely naked. And both of them were standing at the foot of the bed. Ryuko climbed onto the bed and she then crawled on all fours until she got into the middle of the bed and then she laid down on the bed, with her head on top of one of Satsuki's pillows. She gestured with a finger for Satsuki to join her on the bed and that's exactly Satsuki had done as well.

Satsuki climbed onto her bed and then she crawled on top of her sister's naked body and they moaned as their naked skin touched each other for the first time ever. Satsuki then straddled Ryuko's hips and she then cupped Ryuko's cheeks in both of her hands and she gazed deeply into Ryuko's eyes and Ryuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's neck and she brought down for a kiss that she poured all of her love for her older sister into their kiss. They both moaned into their kiss and Satsuki flicked tongue across Ryuko's lips and Ryuko parted her lips and she lets Satsuki slip her tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

Ryuko pulled Satsuki closer to her and they both felt their breasts press against each other's and they moaned into their kiss once more as their tongues sought out the other and they started kissing each other sloppily with some spit spilling from the mouths and lips. And a few minutes later, they pull out of the kiss with their lips glistening slightly with spit and both of them were breathing quite hard. Satsuki and Ryuko rested their foreheads against each other's and they gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

"Satsuki, are you sure about this?"., Ryuko asked her with concern laced in her voice for her older sister. Satsuki stared deeply into Ryuko's eyes and she nodded with a smile on her face. Ryuko returned Satsuki's smile with a smile of her own. "I love you, Satsuki so fucking much"., Ryuko said to her and Satsuki's heart melted at hearing Ryuko's words. She pecked her softly on her lips and she pulled away.

"I love you too, Ryuko. I trust you. More than anything. Please make love to me"., Satsuki had begged of her and Ryuko smirked at her, which caused Satsuki's heart to beat faster and her face to heat up in a blush that made her so red that she rivaled a tomato. 'Damn, Ryuko, please just fuck me already'., Satsuki had thought to herself. She wished that she had said out loud to her younger sister rather than just thought it to herself.

"As you wish big sis"., Ryuko replied to her and they both blushed even harder now than ever. She leaned down and she pressed her lips against Satsuki's in a searing kiss that set their skin on fire and sent heat down to their soaking wet pussies that were begging to be touched by each other. She flicked her tongue against Satsuki's lips and Satsuki parted lips and Ryuko then slipped tongue into her wet and inviting mouth and when their tongues met, they both moaned erotically. And their tongues slid and twisted around each other and they moaned once more.

As they kissed each other passionately, they ground against each other with their pussies and breasts pressing against the other's and more moans were heard throughout the bedroom. A few minutes later, Ryuko pulled away from her sister's mouth and she placed her own mouth on Satsuki's neck. She started to kiss and bite down, causing Satsuki to moan Ryuko's name loudly. While Ryuko is kissing and biting her neck, she uses her hands to fondle Satsuki. When she is satisfied with her treatment of the left side of Satsuki's neck and shoulder, she moves over to the right side of her neck and her right shoulder. She gives Satsuki's right side the exact same treatment as she just did to her left side.

Ryuko then kisses her way to her breasts and Satsuki moans as Ryuko gently grabs both of her breasts in her hands and squeezes them softly, causing Satuski to moan even more. She smirks up at her sister as she uses her thumbs to play with her nipples and Satsuki's back arches up and off of the bed. Ryuko smirked at her again and she leans up and she flicks her tongue across Satsuki's right nipple and Satsuki's moaning again.

"Shit, Ryuko. Yes. Please lick my nipple. Your tongue feels so fucking good on my skin. Please don't stop"., Satsuki moaned again and after Ryuko licks her nipple a few more times, she finally takes it between her lips and she sucks on it hard, earning a hiss of pleasure from Satsuki. And she sucks on it for a bit before she switches over to Satsuki's left breast and she gives it the exact same treatment that she just gave to her right breast.

Ryuko then kisses her way down from her breasts to her older sister's pussy. She places Satsuki's legs over her shoulders and then she leans down and she licks up and down her Satsuki's pink lips. Satsuki's breath catches in her throat and she lets loose a loud moan that is like music to Ryuko's ears. Ryuko smirks into her sister's skin and she continues to eat her out for several more minutes when an idea suddenly strikes her and she pulls her face away from Satsuki's soaking wet pussy.

Satsuki let's out a confused noise and she gives her sister a curious look and Ryuko gives her a sultry look that sends a shiver down her spine. Ryuko kisses her sweetly and Satsuki kisses her back just as sweetly. 'I wonder what's she's thinking right now'., Satsuki thought to herself.

"I have an idea, Satsuki. Have you ever heard of the sixty-nine position?"., She asked her and Satsuki blushes bright red and she nodded her head. Ryuko smirks at her once more. Ryuko then moves her body around until her pussy and ass are right above Satsuki's face and Ryuko's face is right above Satsuki's pussy. She spreads Satsuki's legs a little bit as she leans down and Satsuki places both of her hands on Ryuko's hips and she pulls Ryuko's ass down towards a little bit as she leans up. Both Ryuko and Satsuki start eating each other's pussies out with love and passion, their tongues covering every single inch of wet and glistening pink skin.

The only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom are the two sisters lust filled moans and slurping and sucking noises that they are both making as they lick and suck one another's sopping wet pussies. It doesn't take either Ryuko or Satsuki long to reach their peaks as they cum hard and fast in each other's mouths. And once they help one another ride out their amazing orgasms, they pull away from each other's pussies. Ryuko turns back around and she kisses Satsuki softly and they taste each other's cum.

Ryuko pulls away from their kiss and then she falls to the side and she snuggles into Satsuki's side. And then Satsuki wraps Ryuko in a hug and she kisses her on the back of the head. Satsuki pulls her bed covers over the both of them and both Ryuko and Satsuki quickly fall asleep in each other's arms after an amazing night of love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter. This was originally supposed to be the final chapter of this Fic, but I have decided to add two more chapters and end this Fic with six chapters rather than with four chapters. The next chapter, chapter five, will have some more smut as well as some plot. And I will try to write and post chapter five in a day or two from right now. I'll also try to write and post the chapters of my other current FanFics soon as well.
> 
> If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Ryuko x Satsuki: Part: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm so sorry that it's been so fucking long since I have had posted a brand new chapter for this fic, but here's the fifth of this fic. And I also apologize for how short that this chapter compared to the first four chapters of this fic. The next chapter, chapter six, should be longer than this chapter is. I hope that all of enjoy reading this fifth chapter. Now on with the story.

Recap: Satsuki let's out a confused noise and she gives her sister a curious look and Ryuko gives her a sultry look that sends a shiver down her spine. Ryuko kisses her sweetly and Satsuki kisses her back just as sweetly. 'I wonder what's she's thinking right now'., Satsuki thought to herself.

"I have an idea, Satsuki. Have you ever heard of the sixty-nine position?"., She asked her and Satsuki blushes bright red and she nodded her head. Ryuko smirks at her once more. Ryuko then moves her body around until her pussy and ass are right above Satsuki's face and Ryuko's face is right above Satsuki's pussy. She spreads Satsuki's legs a little bit as she leans down and Satsuki places both of her hands on Ryuko's hips and she pulls Ryuko's ass down towards a little bit as she leans up. Both Ryuko and Satsuki start eating each other's pussies out with love and passion, their tongues covering every single inch of wet and glistening pink skin.

The only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom are the two sisters lust filled moans and slurping and sucking noises that they are both making as they lick and suck one another's sopping wet pussies. It doesn't take either Ryuko or Satsuki long to reach their peaks as they cum hard and fast in each other's mouths. And once they help one another ride out their amazing orgasms, they pull away from each other's pussies. Ryuko turns back around and she kisses Satsuki softly and they taste each other's cum.

Ryuko pulls away from their kiss and then she falls to the side and she snuggles into Satsuki's side. And then Satsuki wraps Ryuko in a hug and she kisses her on the back of head. Satsuki pulls her bed covers over the both of them and both Ryuko and Satsuki quickly fall asleep in each other's arms after an amazing night of love making.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Year Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been one year since Ryuko and Satsuki had started dating and they had made love to each other for the first time. And it was about six months after they became a couple, that they had both came out their friends as a couple and as bisexual. And at the moment, they are both in their apartment cleaning up after a party that they had the night before. Ryuko is cleaning up the kitchen while Satsuki is vacuuming up the living room.

xxxxxx

xxx-Forty Minutes Later-Ryuko And Satsuki's Living Room-xxx

xxxxxx

Satsuki and Ryuko are sitting down on the couch while watching tv. But as much as she tried to, Ryuko just couldn't focus her attention on the movie that they is playing on their tv. Her eyes wouldn't leave her older sister's body and she blushes a bright shade of red when Satsuki turned to look at her younger sister because she feels Ryuko staring at her and she smirks to herself as she stares right back at Ryuko.

"Ryuko, you can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?" Satsuki says to her and Ryuko's face turns even redder and Satsuki softly chuckles. Satsuki moves closer to her and she pulls Ryuko into her arms. "And it's completely okay because I can't take my eyes off of you either. You are just so beautiful." Satsuki says to her and she pulls Ryuko into a passionate kiss that Ryuko returns. Ryuko pulls away from the kiss and she stares deeply into Satsuki's eyes.

"Let's just watch tv, sis. I'm still pretty fucking tired from this morning. You wore me the fuck out." Ryuko replies and it was Satsuki's turn to blush bright red. 'Last night was fucking amazing. For both of us.' Ryuko thinks to herself.

"You're right, Ryuko. But you wore me out too. Well, how about this? We can just watch tv until it's time for us to go to bed?" Satsuki asks and Ryuko nods back in reply. They share another kiss before they turn back to the tv to finish watching the movie that they have been watching for the past hour or so. And it is three hours later when they both decide that it's time for them to back to their bed for the night. As they make their way out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom, a question pops into her head.

"Hey, Satsuki. There's a new LGBTQ+ nightclub that just opened up. I was wondering if we could go this weekend. It's been a while since either one of us has been to a nightclub. I saw a commercial on tv the other day about it and it looks fucking awesome. So can we go?" Ryuko asks her sister as they finally make it into their bedroom.

"That actually sounds really great. Yeah, we can go there. I think I know what nightclub that you're talking about. I saw an ad about it in the newspaper a few days." Satsuki replies as they both got ready for bed. They quickly change into their night clothes and they get into their bed and under their covers, cuddling with each other as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the sixth chapter. I promise that the sixth chapter will be longer and there will be some smut as well. And I will try to write and post the next chapter of this fic in a few days from right now. I'll also try to update some of my other fics with brand new chapters as well in the coming months. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
